Rice Krispies
”Yo what up, I’m Rice Krispies.” General Information Rice Krispies is a very “different” character out of everyone in the multiverse. He’s an alternate version of Kris, but with the same origin. He’s also a very mysterious person. No one knows much about him, since he’s so quiet and avoids talking about certain subjects. Personality As said above, Krispies is very quiet and mysterious. He isn’t comfortable being anywhere outside of the multiverse. Because, when he’s in the multiverse, he knows that he’ll be safe. When Krispies talks in a normal tone, it’s usually for comedic purposes, such as doing his usual introduction joke line. It’s been seen on several occasions that Krispies really likes chocolate for some reason. He’s a generous person, giving healing items to his friends instead of helping himself in battle. He doesn’t care much for his health unless it’s necessary. A notable example of this is that he hasn’t done anything to fix the illness he got from consuming something he wasn’t supposed to. When Krispies is serious, he takes a much less comedic approach to everything. This was mostly seen when he was near the phantom ruby. Abilities Krisp’s main ability is power source detection. He can sense the presence of any sort of artifact or object that holds magical power within it. This comes with a weakness, as Krispies will suffer soul damage when he’s near a power source that’s too strong or negative. Examples of this are the moon, the phantom ruby, and the apparition crystal. Aside from that, Krispies is armed with a sword that can transform into a shield whenever he wants it to. He also has a pocket dimension of sorts, which is referred to as his inventory, where he stores all of his items. Similar to Nera’s power, Krispies is able to fire glowy red beams. But this is a special occasion that only occurs when Krisp is angered enough. He has the rare ability of acting in battle, which is a power only shared by a few people, mainly Nuii. Krisp can use this power to compliment, insult, or do pretty much anything to the enemy he’s against in a fight. Story The story of the demon began when a normal save file of Deltarune was created. The player, known as the vessel controller, named her vessel “Rice Krispies.” The game started like any other playthrough. One notable fact is that the vessel controller accidentally made Krispies drink all the shampoo in the bathroom of his house for some reason. The vessel controller kept this as a part of his “character”, and continued on through the story. During the main part of the game, the vessel controller chose to have Krispies act and spare all of his enemies instead of fighting. Soon, in the game...things changed. When the vessel controller got to the fight against Jevil, it was the only fight that she lost in the game. After several continues, she gave up and chose not to persist in the game. The story in the game ended there, with darkness taking over the world. But the vessel controller didn’t give up. She made a new vessel with her magic, which looked exactly like the original vessel. However, it wasn’t a human. Due to the nature of her power, the new vessel was a strange demon of sorts, but it still kept the characteristics and personality of the original vessel. This demon creature was different, it was more passive than the others like Vinegar and Orange Luigi, since it had a human soul instead of a demon soul. The vessel controller continued the game with the newly made demon vessel, and chose not to fight Jevil. She ended up happily finishing the game like any other playthrough, and all was well. But, because of what the vessel controller did to change that game, she accidentally created an alternate universe out of it, which became known as DeltaFork, for some odd reason. After the game was over, the vessel controller didn’t want it to end. She used the power of the apparition crystal to bring Rice Krispies into the multiverse. Since then, Rice Krispies has been living his own life, fighting to make everyone’s choices matter. He has appeared as a hero several times, even going against people like Vinegar and Heavy King. Seeing what Rin Satsuki did to try to free everyone has inspired Krispies to continue his quest after a break. Relationships Susie At the beginning of chapter 1, Krispies and Susie know very little about each other, with Susie being initially hostile towards Krispies. Once Susie joins Lancer, however, Ralsei seems to be her primary target for teasing. As the chapter progresses, she slowly opens up to him after re-joining the party, and once faced with the possibility of hurting King and upsetting Lancer, she decides to listen to Krisp’s commands. After this, she seems to be very loyal to Krispies and respectful of his position as leader, attacking King when he threatens Krisp’s life. Ralsei Ralsei deeply cares about Krispies. He wants to befriend Krispies in order to create the trio of heroes mentioned in the prophecy, which he wishes to fulfill. Ralsei is very respectful and friendly to Krispies, even to the point of offering to fan Krispies with a leaf like a servant or pretending that he is okay with being hit. Even if Krispies acts rudely towards Ralsei, he won't be offended by them, and may even blame himself. Ralsei also appears to be easily embarrassed or intimidated by Krispies as it's easy for Krisp to make him blush, as seen when Kris stands close to him. The Vessel Controller The vessel controller is the one who created Rice Krispies and brought him into the multiverse. Krispies is not aware of the controller’s existence. The true identity of the vessel controller is unknown. Vinegar Vinegar is Krisp’s main enemy, as they’re both dangerous to each other. Vinegar is an older meme demon than Krispies, and Krisp can sense power sources, which are what Vinegar is trying to collect. Category:Heroes Category:Rin Satsuki Followers